Damon
by GRACE5
Summary: DL angstfluff, post 'child's play' Danny has to decide whether he wants to be part of his son's life. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Danny!" Flack called down the hall disrupting everyone, like usual. "Wait up."

"What do you want Flack?" Danny asked as he continued his way towards the locker room. When he didn't answer him, Danny gave him a look and saw that Flack had something to say, and he didn't want to say it. "Flack! What's up?"

"Uh…" Flack started as he watched Danny walk over to his locker, open it and turn back to look at him. "I drew the short straw, so I got stuck with having to tell ya this."

"Tell me what?" Danny asked annoyed as he put his piece in his locker, grabbed his coat and turn to leave.

"Well you know…she left…like two years ago…'cause ya know…ya practically made her…and…" Danny cut his mumbling off.

"Flack! English man alright?" Danny said then giving him the look to continue. Danny had only heard a bit of what Flack said and from what he heard he knew it was about Lindsay, he could tell just by the way Flack refused to look him in the eyes and didn't know what to say because he was afraid he might set Danny off.

"She's coming back, being forced actually, Gerard's making her come back, something about something, I dunno." Flack finished and stared at Danny trying to gage his reaction.

"Who Flack? I need to hear you say it." Danny said as he stepped closer to his best friend.

"Lindsay." Flack said then got cocky and added "better known as Montana…to you at least."

"Fuck!" Danny groaned and threw his jacket against the locker. Flack narrowed his eyes at Danny in confusion; Flack hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

"Danno, what the hell?" Flack asked as he watched Danny go pick his jacket back up.

"When?" Danny asked as he went to stand back in front of Flack.

"Not tomorrow, the day after." Flack said while signaling with his hands.

"What am I suppose to do? Act normal?" Danny asked Flack as he took a seat on the edge of the bench and put his head in his hands.

"Uh…as your friend, my advice is to at least clue her in on why you were a total ass and broke her into two and maybe you two could be whatever." Flack said as he connected eyes with Danny. "As her friend, dude just leave her alone, I think you've done enough damage already."

"That's supposed to help me?" Danny asked as he stood up to leave.

"It's up to you, you both have the same shift, so I'm sure you'll figure something out." Flack said as he patted Danny on the back then turned and left.

New York Apartment

"So you're all moved in…again." Bonnie said as she sat down on the couch next to Lindsay.

"Ha Ha." Lindsay said which was followed up by a yawn.

"What's it gonna be like to see him again?" Bonnie asked curiously as she turned her gaze from the ceiling to Lindsay.

"I see him everyday." Was her response.

"No, I mean really see him, like in person." Bonnie continued she knew her best friend, and she knew her best was still in love with Danny Messer and still hurting because of him too.

"I dunno. It's going to be hard to restrain myself from strangling him." Lindsay said but then followed with "or kissing him."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh out loud, sometimes Lindsay was too much. As her laughing continued Lindsay tried to shush her, but that didn't work.

"Ma-ma." Bonnie immediately stopped when she heard the sound of the little boy's voice. She winced and said she was sorry as Lindsay got up to retrieve her son. Lindsay entered the room and couldn't help but smile as she saw her son standing in his crib against the railing waiting to get out. "Mama" he said excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" she asked as she picked him up and placed him on her hip. "huh? You hungry?" The little just looked up at her, his cobalt blue eyes looking right into her brown ones, as if they were looking into her soul. 'Just like his father's, damn you Danny Messer' she thought to herself as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Blue eyes." Bonnie stated as she got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, where Lindsay was.

Not Tomorrow, the Day After

"Damon where is your blue hat?" Lindsay asked as she turned to look at the 15 month old sitting on the floor, all bundled up in his winter coat ready to go. The little boy just laughed and reached his hand to the top of his head in search of his hat. "Silly boy I know it's not on your head." Lindsay laughed as she continued her search until her intercom buzzed. "Yeah?" Lindsay asked as she picked her son up.

"Linds! It's me." Flack said through the intercom, obviously excited. "Buzz me up."

"'kay" Lindsay said as she buzzed Flack up. "That's your Uncle Flack he's crazy." Lindsay said as she tickled Damon's tummy. "I guess we're just gonna have to wear the red hat." She said placing the hat over her son's blonde hair. Then a knock came at the door.

"Lindsay!" Flack smirked as she opened the door, her gave he a quick hug, doing his best not to hurt the baby. "and this must be Damien." The little boy scrunched his nose at Flack as he tried to pinch his cheek.

"No Flack, this isn't the omen, this is Damon." Lindsay replied with a laugh at her son's reaction to Flack.

"Right." Flack said. "Ready to go? I even got you a car seat."

"No way, you're so sweet." Lindsay said as she pinched Flack's cheek then turned to lock up her apartment.

"Can I say something?" Flack asked as they were already on the road and heading towards the lab.

"Sure." Lindsay said as she turned her attention from the window to Flack.

"He sure looks a hell of a lot like Danny." Flack stated as he looked in his rear-view mirror. "With the blue eyes and the attitude when I got his name wrong, how he like scrunched his brow and his nose."

"Yeah, everything it seems like, just like Danny." Lindsay sighed as she turned to look at her son, who was staring out the window in awe.

"Hey, speaking of Danny." Flack said faking excitement. "When are you gonna tell him about Damon?"

"I don't really plan on it, unless he asks or I have to." Lindsay said simply. "He said he never wanted to be a father and never will want to."

"Yeah Linds, but that was right after Ruben died." Flack stated.

"It was his Christmas gift, I had it all planned out, it was gonna be perfect, then Ruben died…

Flashback

_Christmas 2007_

_Break room _

_Danny was just sitting there at the table staring into his coffee mug, completely lost in thought. _

"_Damn cold." Danny said as he got up to blow his nose. He used to hate working Christmas, this year it didn't bother him, now he just hated Christmas. Ruben was supposed to get a Wii for Christmas this year. "He'd probably be playing it right now if you didn't get him killed" Danny said to himself in an angered voice. _

"_Danny?" he closed his eyes for a second at the sound of her voice, how weak and scarred it sounded. He raised his head to look at her, locking eyes with hers. "Can I bother you for a second?" _

"_Sure." He said as he sat back down at the table and she stood in front of the table. "You can sit." _

"_No, I'm on my way out, I just wanted to give you your present, cause I didn't know, you know when I'd see you next." She was rambling and they both knew it. She sat what looked to be a necklace box in front of him. "I had this for awhile, I thought it'd make you happy then, but now, I don't know." She waited for him to open it before she continued. She watched the look of horror on his face as he opened to box to reveal and positive pregnancy test and a sonogram picture with 'it's a boy' written at the top. _

"_Wha…how…" he stopped and closed the lid. "I don't want this."_

"_I know, just wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing you're going to be a father." Lindsay said then turned to walk away but stopped in the doorway and turned back to face him. "I don't expect anything from you Danny, I know you don't want this but I do, and yeah." She finished and walked away. _

_2 weeks later _

"_Danny?" Lindsay asked from her hospital bed as she opened her eyes to see him in the chair next to her, holding her hand. _

"_Yeah Montana, it's me." Danny said as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I'm still your emergency contact remember?" _

"_Yeah." She practically whispered. His eyes hadn't left hers since she awoke, he needed to know, he needed to know if their baby was okay, but he didn't want to ask, he didn't want to show her he cared, how much he cared. As if she read his mind she said "he's gone." And with that she broke down into tears. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wait." Flack said as he stopped at a red light and looked at Lindsay in shock. "Danny knew you were pregnant?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she started to play with her hands.

"And then that whole accident at the scene happened, and you told him you lost the baby?" Flack asked as the light turned green and he released the brake.

"Yeah."Lindsay said as she started to examine her nails trying to avoid looking at Flack.

"but you didn't." Flack said as he nodded his head forward.

"Flack, look in your back seat, does it look like I lost the baby?" Lindsay asked not in a mean tone but frustrated. Flack looked in the rear view mirror again to see the little boy glaring at him for making his mother upset.

"Nope, that's a Messer." He said simply as he pulled into the parking garage. "Linds, Danny's gonna be pissed."

"If he even remembers." She said as she exited the car and unbuckled Damon from his car seat, placing him on her hip she walked over to where Flack was waiting for her.

"He'll remember. Danny doesn't forget anything." Flack said as they started to walk towards the elevator.

"Except your birthday." Lindsay smirked as she adjusted Damon's hat so it was out of his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny Monroe." Flack said as he pressed the up button.

"Monroe, that can't be right, last time I heard she went back to Montana." Sheldon said as he ran to catch up with the trio.

"Hawkes!" Lindsay said with a smile as she handed Damon to Flack and gave Hawkes a hug. They pulled away from each other and looked at Flack who was having difficulty holding Damon.

"Hope he's not yours Flack." Hawkes said as he watched the little boy reach for his mother, almost causing Flack to drop him.

"Mama." The little boy called as Lindsay took him from her friend's arms. Once settled in his mothers arms he turned to look at Flack, giving him a look, that only a Messer could get away with.

"Whoa Linds. Does Danny know?" Hawkes asked as they finally stepped into the elevator.

"Why do you think Danny has a reason to know?" Lindsay asked as Damon rested his head on his mother's shoulder observing the other man.

"Duh, looks just like him and he gave me quite a little glare when I hugged you." Hawkes smirked as the got off on the daycare floor of the building.

"Yeah, you should see the look you get when you get his name wrong." Flack added as they walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the petite blonde asked.

"I'm here to drop off my son, I work in the crime lab." Lindsay said sweetly as she set Damon down on the floor.

"Sure just fill these out and I'll take him back to the play area." The blonde said as she got up from behind her desk to get the little boy. "What's his name?"

"Damon." At the sound of his name he turned to look at his mother.

"Okay, say goodbye to mommy." The blonde said as she studied the little boy.

"Mama." Damon wined as he reached over the blonde's back for his mother. Lindsay handed the papers to Flack while she went over to her son.

"I'll be back for lunch, I promise." Lindsay said and kissed his forehead. "Okay?"

"'tay." He said sadly as he was handed off to the blonde.

"Ugh..." Lindsay said as she took the paperwork from Flack. "I hate that."

"he does the puppy dog eyes pretty well." Flack said as he handed her a pen out of his pocket.

"Shut up."

Locker Room

"Hey Danny." Stella said as she walked in the room to find her coworker sitting in front of his locker head in his hands. "You alright?"

"No." was his simple reply as he looked up at her and shook his head. Then his attention was turned to the door opening and Lindsay and Hawkes walking through giggling about something.

"That's so sweet Hawkes. When is she due?" Lindsay asked as she went to her old locker which was still empty and still next to Danny's.

"Lindsay!" Stella exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Stella." Lindsay said hugging her back, then everyone in the room turned to look at Danny. "Danny."

"Lindsay." He said as he gazed at her waiting for more, something, anything. Instead she turned around back to Stella and Hawkes.

"So when are you gonna be a daddy Hawkes?" Lindsay asked as she placed her jacket in her locker.

"May." Hawkes said with a smile on his face that he couldn't contain.

"That's great." Lindsay said touching his shoulder.

"Stella Hawkes, you guys got a scene." Mac said as he gave a quick smile to Lindsay then exited the room again leaving Danny and Lindsay alone.

Lindsay smiled and shook her head, it always figured then when she didn't want to be alone with Danny, she always ended up alone with him. But when she wanted to be alone with him people wouldn't stop talking to her, their phone wouldn't stop ringing. She laughed as she pulled magnets out of her pocket and placed them on the inside of her locker. She felt his gaze on her the whole time, she saw out of the corner on her eye that he had moved from the bench to standing right next to her.

"So is this what it's gonna be like?" Danny asked as he licked his lips, immediately causing her look watch his tongue slip in and out of his mouth.

"What else can it be like?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"We could be friends." Lindsay laughed at that and took a step back from him and turned to her locker. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, Danny." Lindsay said closing her locker then turning to look at him. "We can't be friends we both know that."

"We can try." Danny said softly.

"No, not with everything that happened, plus you know the gossip around this place, and with your girlfriend downstairs-." Lindsay started but was cut off.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Danny asked defensively. Lindsay just shook her head closed the gap between then and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Coworker, partners, that's it, it hurt too much last time." Lindsay said then walked away.

1st lunch shift 12:30

"Who's that?" Danny asked as he sat in the one and two year olds' room eating a sandwich as he looked at his girlfriend waiting for an answer.

"Who?" she asked looking up at him.

"The little blonde boy in the corner with the matchbox." Danny said pointing to the boy.

"Oh, that's Damon." She said with a smile. "sweetest little boy you'll ever meet, with the eyes that see right through you. He's Lindsay's son."

"Lindsay who? Monroe?" Danny asked dropping his sandwich in complete shock.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lindsay who? Monroe?" Danny asked dropping his sandwich in complete shock.

"Yeah." She said as she looked up at her boyfriend whose eyebrows were almost touching his hair. "Why?"

"Can I see his paperwork?" Danny asked removing his gaze from the little boy to his girlfriend.

"No Danny and you know that." She said eating her salad. "Why what's going on?"

"Nothing." Danny said as he picked his sandwich up and continued to watch Damon.

Damon had been sitting closest to the door simply playing with matchboxes, and the occasional Tonka Truck. When he saw another little boy come towards him gazing at his toy car with a mean look on his face. He didn't know what to do, the other boy was taller and bigger than Damon so when he went to reach for his toy, being a Messer, Damon fought him.

"Mine." Damon said as he got up to walk away from the bigger boy. Frustrated with Damon the bigger boy shoved him in the back causing him to slam his head into the corner of a toy chest.

"Uh oh." The bigger boy said as he looked up at the teacher.

"Noah, what did you do?" the blonde asked rushing over to Noah and Damon.

Danny had knelt next to the little boy and rolled him over to look at his head. The toy chest, the carpet, and the little boy were all covered in blood. Danny studied the little boy who was trying to wiggle away from him as he whimpered in pain. "Hold still kid, I need to see how bad your head is."

"Mama." The little boy cried as he fought off Danny.

"Let me get a rag, so we can see how bad his cut is." The blonde said as she took Noah and sat him in a chair while leaving Danny with Damon.

"Damon, no don't touch it." Danny said as he grabbed the little boy's hand before he could touch the wound and after having Danny release his hand he hit Danny in the arm, while his other hand rubbed his eye. "ah! Don't hit me kid or I'll leave." Damon swung at him again and whimpered for his mother. The blonde handed him the rag slightly amused and Danny did his best to stop the bleeding and clean Damon's forehead off. "He's gonna need stitches."

"NO." the little screamed as he continued to fight and kick at Danny. "want mama."

"She's at a scene with no cell service." Danny told the little boy as he picked him up and settled him on his hip.

"What are you going to do with him?" the blonde asked as she tried to scrub the blood out of the rug.

"Take him down the Sid." Danny replied.

"WHAT! Danny he's not dead." The blonde freaked looking up at Danny in horror, the blonde's screaming frightened Damon more causing him to bury his head in Danny's shoulder crying.

"I know that, I mean Sid can stitch him up." Danny said as he walked over to the sink. "Do you have any sippy cups or anything he can take with him?"

"Yeah, in the cabinet, should have his name on it." She replied as she watched Damon, his head resting against Danny's shoulder and his bloody fist was balled up around Danny's shirt.

"Got it." Danny said as he headed towards the door with the toddler. "I'm gonna need that paperwork now, for Sid."

"Fine." She said as she went into the filing cabinet in the back of the room and got Damon's folder.

"Damon Rhys Messer." Danny read aloud as he opened the door to exit. "You didn't catch on to the same last name or initials?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before the door closed.

Autopsy

"Sid!" Danny called as he got off the elevator and headed towards Sid's office.

"What can I do for you young detective?" Sid asked standing from his chair.

"Stitch this kid up, so he doesn't have to go to the hospital." Danny said as he motioned to Damon who was still on his hip, head laying against his shoulder.

"Uh…Danny I don't know if I can do that." Sid said as he took the boy from Danny and placed him on an examining table.

"Why?" Danny asked as he watched Damon trying to touch his wound again, so he gently grabbed his wrist and placed it down at his side. For the first time Danny's eyes connected with the little boy's, and a chill instantly ran down his spine. He had his eyes and Lindsay's eyelashes. This little boy, his little boy, his and Montana's little boy, had no idea who he was, that's why he kept fighting him, he was scared. Danny let go of the boy's wrist and looked at Sid. "Please Sid just do it."

"Danny," Sid started as he motioned to the boy. "Who is he? How did you even get in contact with a what? 15 month old?"

"Here." Danny said handing him the folder. "There was an accident in the daycare."

"Not once has there been an accident in the daycare, but the day a Messer arrives..." Sid trailed off as he walked off to get the necessary supplies.

"Mommy." Damon said as he looked up at Danny waiting for a response. Danny ran a hand through the boy's blonde hair and moved Damon's hand away from his head again.

"I know, trust me when she hears her voicemail you'll know." Danny replied as he smirked at the little boy's confusion and Sid returned. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"You shouldn't feel a thing Danny." Sid said as he studied the little boy's cut. "So…"

"So…what?" Danny asked already aggravated with Sid.

"Who's the mom, is it that daycare lady? The blonde." Sid stated as he pulled out a needle causing Damon to wince and start shaking his head.

"No." Danny said with a disgusted face. His attention was diverted to Damon who looked terrified.

"No." Damon said as he pointed to the needle, looking at Danny silently pleading with him.

"Sid is that really necessary?" Danny asked as he stepped right up against the table where Damon was sitting.

"Yeah." Sid said simply. "You want me to sedate him?"

"Can you do that?" Danny asked, Damon had rested his head against Danny's chest.

"Danny Messer!" Lindsay growled as she entered autopsy and started beating on his shoulder blades and smacking the back of his head, not seeing that her son was on the other side of him. "Where is my son?"

"Right here." Danny said as he moved from in front of Damon.

"Mama." Damon cried as he saw his mother.

"Back from the dead and everything." Danny said coldly as he walked away and headed for the elevator.

"Danny!" Lindsay called after him.

"Daddy." Damon called after along with Lindsay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny instantly stopped at the sound of Damon's voice, and what he had called him. He could feel Lindsay staring into the back of his head, waiting for some type of reaction. He instantly had the flight response, but somehow he held himself back from fleeing. He knew that if he gave into the temptation it would crush the little boy.

"Okay!" Sid said his voice full of fake excitement, making it obvious that he was uncomfortable. "Ready?" Sid asked looking at Lindsay for permission to go ahead with stitching up her son's forehead.

"Danny, if you're going to stay then stay, if you want to leave then leave. Don't just stand there and play head games." Lindsay told the back of his head, and watched as his shoulders tensed and he turned around.

"Head games?" Danny asked as he walked closer to Lindsay until he was standing just in front of her, if he got any closer he would be standing on her feet. Danny's attention was diverted for a second by Damon's cries as he was being stitched, then he focused on Lindsay's hand, which was holding Damon's. "Don't ya think telling me my son was dead, and then you come back, what two years later, and he's alive, that's playing fuckin' head games."

"First of all, do not use that language in front of my son! Second, you didn't and don't even want to be a father when I told you that I was pregnant, and you didn't care when I told you I'd lost the baby." She growled at him, keeping her voice low so that only Danny could hear, maybe Sid.

"You didn't lose the baby!" Danny replied as he motioned to Damon who was finished being stitched and just sitting there watching his parents go at it.

"Hey hunny." Lindsay said as she hugged Damon then pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. Kissing his forehead she picked him up and placed him on her hip. She also took into notice that most of his attention was on Danny, who was just watching them. "And for the record Danny, would it have mattered if I told you the baby was fine? You still wouldn't have been there."

"You don't know that." Danny replied as he took the sippy cup off the autopsy table and handed it to Damon. Then he focused his eyes on Lindsay, who was just gazing at him with an 'I know you better than you think' look.

"Messer, come on lets go, we got the guy in interrogation." Flack called as he stepped off the elevator and headed towards where the trio was standing. "Hey Linds."

"Hey Flack." Lindsay replied as she watched his eyes drift over Damon, than Danny.

"What the hell happened?" Flack asked as he pulled at Danny's shirt.

"Accident in the day-care." Danny replied as he looked at his shirt, which the shoulder region was soaked in blood and took it off.

"What?" Flack asked as he looked back to Lindsay who was whispering to Damon. "Wait! Does he know?" Flack whispered to Lindsay.

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed as Flack winced and looked back to Danny.

"Wait, he knew?" Danny asked but stopped when he saw Mac enter autopsy.

"Is there a reason why you two aren't working?" Mac asked walking up to the group and looking at Flack and Danny waiting for an answer.

"I'm here to take Danny, so that we can work." Flack said looking at Danny, motioning his head toward the elevator.

"Right." Danny said as he stepped closer to Lindsay and placed a kiss on Damon's forehead before leaving.

"Bye." Damon whispered against Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay gave a weak smile to Mac, and kissed the back of Damon's head.

"You just have paperwork right?" Mac asked noticing the gash in Damon's head. Lindsay nodded and waited for Mac to finish his thought. "He can hang out with you in your office until it's time to go."

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay said and laughed when Mac just nodded his head in approval, same old Mac.

4:45

Danny returned from interrogating the suspect, with much success, and when he turned to go to his office he noticed through the glass walls that Lindsay was there. He stopped and watched for a little bit then continued to the office. He didn't say anything when he entered the office, just headed straight to his desk, but was stopped from sitting in his chair. Damon was sleeping soundly, his elbow on the arm rest, and his head in his hand.

"Sorry." Lindsay said taking Danny out of his trance.

"What?" Danny asked removing his eyes from Damon and moving them to Lindsay.

"Sorry, I'll move him." Lindsay said as she bit back her smile. She got up from her chair and picked up Damon and cradled him against her chest before sitting back down in her chair.

"Thanks." Danny said as he sat down in his chair and started his paperwork. Who was he kidding? He couldn't focus on anything else but Damon and the woman whose arms he was asleep in. He wasn't good at keeping things bottled up, and everyone knew it, especially Lindsay. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lindsay asked not looking up from her paperwork. She knew exactly what; she was just hoping it was something else.

"Montana." Danny almost wined, but somehow made it into a plea. She sighed and looked up at him, setting her pen down; she started to stroke Damon's back.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Lindsay asked as she locked eyes with him.

"Fine, where?" Danny asked as he watched Damon start to stir.

"I get off at five, so my place?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure, where's your place?" Danny asked as he watched her pick her pen back up and write down the address.

"Mommy." Damon wined as he buried his head in Lindsay's shoulder.

"Hey bub, ready to go?" She asked as she fixed his hair. He simply nodded and pushed her hand away from his head. "Here you go Danny." She said handing him the paper. "I'll be home all night."

"Okay." Danny said as he watched them leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Damon, what do you want? Broccoli or corn?" Lindsay asked the toddler as she looked in her freezer. She turned and looked at the toddler who had his nose scrunched in disgust. She laughed and turned back to take the corn out of the freezer. "Corn it is." She said as she headed to the stove where she placed it in the pot. She then moved to stand in front of the high-chair. "What do you think of New York so far baby?" Lindsay asked as she stroked his hair then ran her hand over his cheek, and waited for some type of reply. Damon focused his eyes on hers and she knew what was coming next.

"Daddy." Was Damon's one word response as he continued to gaze at Lindsay.

"Yeah baby, you met your daddy today." Lindsay said then turned back to stir the noodles in the pot next to the corn. "What did you think, huh? Did you like him?" she asked turning back to the baby with the scrunched up nose, again. "Well, today probably wasn't the best circumstance to meet." Lindsay said to the toddler, who had started to yawn. "Still jet-lagged huh?"

After dinner Lindsay had cleaned the dishes and was getting ready to put Damon to bed. "Ready for bed bub?" Lindsay asked as she knelt down to where Damon was playing on the floor. Damon nodded and put his toy down. If there was anything Monroe about him, it was that he loved to sleep. Lindsay smiled; she had to admit she had gotten pretty lucky that Damon had never pitched a fit when it came to going to bed.

"yore." Damon requested as his mother picked him up off the floor, leaving his beloved Eeyore, which of course was a prize that Danny had won for her from one of their Coney Island trips.

"Sorry." Lindsay said and bent down to pick up the stuffed animal. She handed it to Damon who instantly snuggled it. Lindsay smiled and headed down the short hallway towards Damon's bedroom. Opening the door she moved towards the crib and placed the yawning baby down. "Night baby." Lindsay said as she kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek as she watched him fall asleep.

Leaving Damon's room she headed for her own so she could change into her pajamas and then watch T.V. before she went to bed for the night. Changing into an old Giants tee-shirt, which of course was Danny's she put some pajama pants on and headed for the living room. As soon as she sat down there of course was a knock at her door. "Ugh.." she groaned as she pushed herself off the couch to get the door, knowing exactly who it was. Opening the door she almost wanted to laugh at how scared Danny looked, standing there with his hands in his pockets, his eyes purposely not focusing on hers. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Mon-Lindsay." He replied as he mentally winced at his slip up by almost calling her Montana.

"You want to come in?" she asked calmly as she stepped aside to let him in. He nodded his head and walked past her.

"That's my shirt." He said as he stood there awkwardly.

"You want it back?" she asked as she moved over to the couch to sit down.

"No." he mumbled as his attention was caught by a photo on the counter. It was a picture of Lindsay and Damon, on what looked like the day he was born. She was sitting up in her hospital bed with a blue bundle in her arms, with an arm peeking out from the blanket and a finger grasping Lindsay's.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as she watched him examine the picture.

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he turned around to her.

"What is it you want?" she asked as she watched him move towards the couch and take a seat on the opposite side of her.

"I dunno, information I guess. I haven't figured it out yet." Danny said as his eyes finally focused on hers.

"Okay, what information do you want to know?" she asked as she turned the television off.

"That picture, when was it taken?" he asked as he looked back over towards the counter where the picture remained.

"Day after he was born, my mom took it." Lindsay replied as she turned on the couch so she was sitting Indian style facing him. "May 16th."

"What?" Danny asked confused as he scanned the room for more information.

"His birthday, May 16th 2008." She responded curious if he would catch onto the significance of the date.

"A year after." Was Danny's reply as he gave her a sly smile.

"A year after." She agreed returning the smile. They held each other's gazes for a while, not realizing that the other was leaning in, until their lips met in a longing and passionate kiss. Slowly they stood up, still entangled in each other, and made their way to Lindsay's bedroom.

Danny was woken by a whimpering sound. He opened his eyes and looked around trying to register where he was without his glasses was difficult for him. Then it hit him, he was in Lindsay's room, naked, with her snuggled up against him and his arms wrapped around her waist, snuggling back. He groaned, this is not was he had planned. Then there was the whimpering or whining sound and he remembered Damon. He didn't know what to do, should he wake Lindsay up and tell her, or go to Damon himself. If he woke Lindsay up, he figured that would end everything and anything, and that's not what he wanted.

After he managed to untangle himself from Lindsay without waking her, he headed to the room across from hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny stood outside of Damon's room and just stared at the door, he barely even knew the kid, and he was about to be the one to comfort him in the middle of the night, like any parent should. Resting his hand on the door he carefully pushed it open and headed towards the crib, where he could make out the small boy standing against the railing.

"Hi." Danny said as he stood in front of the little boy and just looked at him. Damon just looked up at him confused, Eeyore snuggled underneath his arm. They just stared at each other each waiting for the other to make to the first move. "Um…did you like have a bad dream or somen?"

Damon nodded his head and continued to gaze at Danny in the dark, waiting for him to pick him up. Danny just nodded his head and looked around the room before settling his eyes back on Damon.

"I suck at this, shit." Danny said and placed his hands underneath Damon's arms and lifted him out of the crib, settling him on his hip, Damon resting his head on Danny's shoulder like he had when Danny brought him down to Sid.

"Daddy." Damon said simply as he turned the light on in the living room and sat down on the couch with Damon in his lap, so he could get a better look at him.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy, well you know biologically, most people wouldn't really consider me your dad, cause you know I haven't really meet you before today, and you're what? Almost 2?" Danny rambled as he traced gently over Damon's stitches.

"Danny?" Damon asked as Danny removed his finger from Damon's forehead, in shock.

"No, no." Danny said as he searched Damon's eyes, it was very difficult to have this serious of a conversation with a 15 month old. Damon's eyes told a story of confusion and hurt as his little finger ran over Danny's stubble. "well, what do you think? Huh? Daddy or Danny?"

"Daddy." Damon whispered as he waited for Danny's reaction.

"Perfect." Danny replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Damon's nose. He smirked when Damon yawned. 'Tired?" Danny asked as he ran his finger down his son's cheek. "You look just like me." Danny stated as his finger moved over Damon's eyebrow. "Your nose though, that's your mommy's." Danny said as he poked Damon's nose as he yawned again.

"'yore." Damon said as he lifted the stuffed animal in front of Danny.

"Yeah, I won that for your mommy, and then you know what?" Danny asked taking the toy, studying it, then moving his eyes back to Damon. "I told her I loved her for the first time, whispered it in her ear as she looked out at the water." Damon's eyes had slightly closed and Danny could tell they were getting heavier by the minute, he carefully laid down on the couch. Placing Damon on his chest and slightly leaning against the back of the couch. "I love you." Danny whispered against the boys hair, softly kissing it.

Next Morning

"Fuck." Lindsay said as she rolled over and noticed Danny was gone and so were all his things. "Figures." She murmured as she rolled out of bed getting dressed. Looking at her clock, she yawned and headed across the hall towards her son's room. "Damon, sweetie time to get up?" she cooed heading towards the crib. "Damon?" she panicked looking around the room in search of her son.

She ran into the living room looking around to see if he had maybe escaped his crib and was playing on the floor. Her heart melted at the sight of her son and his father snuggled on the couch sound asleep, with a stuffed Eeyore.

"Jesus Danny." She slightly cursed him as she took his glasses off and placed them on the end table. Smiling she placed a gentle kiss on Damon's temple and laughed as he snuggled closer to Danny away from her distraction.

"Montana?" Danny asked as she pulled away from kissing Damon.

"Yeah Dan?" she asked smiling at him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled stroking her cheek, his eyes still slits.

"We'll talk later." She said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Damon, that's like Danny and Montana combined." He mumbled drifting off.

"Yeah, that's what he is, only most people only notice the Danny." She laughed.

"The nose, that's Montana. That's all I discovered so far." He mumbled then he was finally in a slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny awoke to Damon's elbow in his rib. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Damon's thumb securely in his mouth, sound asleep. Danny gently removed his son's elbow from his rib and continued to breath normal again. He smirked and kissed the child's forehead, before letting his blurry gaze scan the room.

"Morning." Lindsay said as she walked into the room and sat down on the recliner sipping coffee and gazing at Danny.

"Mornin'." Danny replied shifting his head to look at her. "We should talk."

"Can we just forget about it, act like it never happened?" she whispered taking another sip of the steaming liquid. When she returned her gaze to him, she was shocked to see his expression, he was hurt.

"No." he said like she had just knocked the wind out of him. "We can't, I can't."

"Danny," she started and stopped to study him. "When I left, I didn't like you, the person you'd become, we can't just pretend that didn't happen. I can't just pretend that you told me you didn't want Damon, and you never would or will, or what ever you said."

"That was then, Linds. That was before I'd lost you for good. That was before…you told me he was dead. You told me our baby was dead." Danny whispered moving Damon so he was lying on the couch and so that Danny could sit. "then the next day you were gone."

"I never told you our baby was dead." Lindsay retorted as she let her eyes rest on her sleeping son. "Danny, when that happened, I didn't see him as yours."

"What?" Danny asked confused cutting her off before she could explain what she meant. "He's not mine? That's shit and you know it."

"That's not what I said. Would you let me finish? I said I didn't see him as yours. You had changed so much, you were just a shell of the man I loved. It was like you had died, and I know it's not fair, because what you went through was horrible. I couldn't see us being us, so I left with Damon." She said softly as she set her mug on the coffee table and waited for his reaction.

"I was an asshole, yeah, but you told me our son died! Do you know what that did to me? Did you know that I was supposed to be at that scene instead of you? Did you know that? Do you know how much that tore me apart, thinking I killed our baby. The only proof of what we had, what we were, are." Danny asked as he got up to stand in front of her. "Did you know that?"

"No." She whispered as she watched him crouch down in front of her. "Did you know that I keep a picture of us by his crib? The one on the hammock."

"Did you know after you told me you were pregnant, I went out and bought a Yankees blanket?" Danny whispered gazing into her eyes as he took a quick glance back at their son. "That I changed my mind, wanted to be better for you and him, that somehow, I dunno, I felt, that's what Ruben wanted, not a father, he wanted a dad. Yeah I wanted to father your children, but I wanted to be a dad to them too."

"Did you know he's a Red Sox fan?" Lindsay smirked as she wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled as Danny reached up to place a stray hair behind her ear.

"He's still young, doesn't understand Yankees are the better team." Danny smiled as he stood her up with him and pulled her into a hug.

"Red Sox won the world series and are top of the AL east." Lindsay defended and smirked at the look of disgust on Danny's face. Danny smiled and let go of her and headed back to sit on the couch. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" he responded as he stroked Damon's hair and looked back at her.

"Did you know I always knew you'd be a great dad?" She said as she moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Yeah?" Danny said turning to face her as he searched her face for reassurance.

"Yeah." She whispered as he leaned in to kiss her, she allowed him to deepen the kiss and it probably would've went further had Damon not woken up.

"Mommy." Damon smiled as he stood on the couch and walked over Danny to sit in her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hi bub, did you sleep well?" she asked kissing her son's forehead and messing his hair. Damon smiled and laid his head against his mother's chest, nestled under her chin. "okay then."

"Tell me about his name." Danny stated as he watched Damon cuddle against Lindsay, and how her hand running up and down his back was slowly lulling him back to sleep.

"You don't like it?" Lindsay asked tentatively locking eyes with him, dropping a kiss to the top of Damon's head.

"No, I love it, I just want to know how you came up with it, why Messer and not Monroe?" he asked as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Damon Rhys Messer. Took me awhile to come up with it actually." Lindsay smiled as she remembered flipping through a baby name book lying on her bed back home. "He was almost a Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Danny asked curiously.

"I always loved the name, but I nixed that 'cause I wanted his name to mean something. I tired to combine Daniel and Lindsay at first, but that turned out horrible." Lindsay laughed, enjoying that fact that Danny was truly interested in the story of how she came up with their son's name.

"but that's not us, we're Danny and Montana." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, and I figured if anyone asked I could just say Monroe started with Mon also." Lindsay smiled as Damon started to stir from the vibrations coming from her laughter. "Sorry baby."

"Why Messer? I'm an asshole, My last name has a lot of baggage, I just thought you would've went with Monroe, I guess." Danny said as Damon turned to look at him.

"You see these eyes, Danny?" She asked nodding her head towards Damon, "There's nothing Monroe about him, the same shit-eating grin, too."

"I want this, Montana, more than just being Damon's dad." Danny said as he messed his son's hair. "I want us. Danny and Montana."

"Danny, you have a girlfriend, and I don't know, I love you but, I can't let you hurt me like that again, if it weren't for Damon, Dan, I don't know what would've happened." He didn't responded but only gazed at her, as if he were in a trance, then he lead in over Damon and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear before placing a kiss to her forehead then Damon's head.

"Danny." She whispered as she locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile.

"I gotta go." Danny smirked standing from the couch and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll be back."

"Daddy." Damon questioned his small voice cracking with emotion, his eyes telling the story how he was afraid Danny wouldn't return. "Go?"

"Don't worry." Danny said returning back to the couch taking his son from Lindsay's arms and holding him on his hip. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his son's nose.

"Daddy." He whispered again placing his hands on Danny's cheeks and placed a sloppy kiss on his father's nose. "No go."

"Hey, I'll be back." Danny said his voice cracking with emotion as his and Damon's eyes both filled with tears. "I swear." Danny promised his accent thicker, confusing Damon. "Yeah I know, I talk funny." Danny smiled at his son's confusion as he stroked the little boy's hair. "okay?"

"'tay." Damon whispered resting his forehead against Danny's chin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Damon, sweetie you wanna go to the park?" Lindsay asked the toddler as she set him down on the changing table and removed his pajamas. She couldn't help but smile when his smile reached his ears. "That's what I thought." She said and held up a pair of jeans and overalls.

Damon sat up in his diaper and pointed to the jeans, scrunching his nose at the overalls and shaking his head.

"Jeans it is." Lindsay said laying him back down and putting the jeans on before standing him up to button them. She helped him sit back down and went back to the closet looking for a shirt. She turned and watched as Damon's attention was now focused on the picture on the corner of his nightstand. "Damon what color do you want to wear? Orange or Green?"

"Wed." was his reply as he smirked at his mother's frustration.

"Damon." She warned holding up a green long sleeve shirt and an orange long sleeve shirt. Damon furred his brow at both shirts.

"Gween." He answered as he watched his mother put the orange one back and took the green shirt off the hanger and headed towards him. She placed the shirt over his head and he did the rest.

"Independent as ever." Lindsay said as she picked him up and placed him back on her hip carrying her into the kitchen.

Danny groaned as he looked at the numbers on her door. He hung his head as he knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Danny hey," she said stepping aside to let him into her place, she lead him over to the couch, she knew this was coming the moment he left with Damon. She waited for Danny to start.

"He's mine, like really mine. He calls me daddy." Danny said as he locked eyes with her and couldn't help but smile, he wanted to brag more but decided to save that for another time.

"I know, I knew when you saw in the daycare and I told you he was Lindsay's. You didn't even know he was yours, but your eyes just changed at like the sound of her name. You eyes never changed like that for me, I didn't expect them to." She said softly no emotion or heartbreak in her voice.

"I love her," Danny told her simply. "Always have."

"And you always will." She said smiling at him. "Danny you're gonna be a great dad, great husband or boyfriend whatever you two choose."

"Thanks." Danny said nodding his head and smiling. "So we're good, I mean like good as friends."

"I know Danny, you're theirs and their yours, I got that." She smirked as she walked with him to the door.

"See you at work." Danny said turning around in the hallway. Once he left her building he headed towards his car and pulled at his cell phone and pressed number two and send, linking him directly to Lindsay's cell.

"Damon, it's cold out, so you have to wear your jacket." Lindsay said as she put the jacket on her son, trying to stop him from fussing. He finally settled down and gave a little glare towards his mothers as he flopped his arms in frustration. She smiled as she watched the glare disappear when her cell phone rang. "Hey…yeah we're going to the park…yeah he's a little fussy…okay…bye." She finished and put the cell back in her pocket. "If I take your jacket off, will you let me put it back on with no fus?" she asked the toddler who just smirked back at her, the token Messer smirk. "Well then it stays on. Damon raised his eyebrows at his mother and moved his hand to pull down the zipper. "Damon Rhys don't you dare." Lindsay said as she picked him up off the couch and put him on the floor.

"Go?" he asked looking at the door then back at his mother. He smiled crawled over to his mother, but stopped when a knock came at the door. Damon's head quickly turned to look at the door, obviously curious.

"Hold that thought." Lindsay said as she placed her hand on her son's head and headed towards the door. Damon crawled behind her pulling himself up on her leg.

"Daddy." Damon squealed as Lindsay opened the door to Danny on the other side. A smile broke out on Danny's face as he met his son half way and scooped him up in his arms. Damon quickly settled himself in his father's arms and looked back at his mother.

"Told you I'd come back." Danny said kissing Damon's cheek causing him to turn back his attention to his father. Damon smiled and kissed Danny's nose before resting his head on his shoulder. Danny looked back at Lindsay who was smiling at the two of them together. "Park?"

"Park." Lindsay confirmed as she grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I like him." Danny stated out of nowhere as him and Lindsay sat on the bench watching their son play in the snow.

"Oh good maybe we can keep him." Lindsay replied laughing at Danny, he just smirked back at her. Silence feel between them again as the continued to watch Damon play. "He's not used to this. He's used to having a whole ranch to play with."

"Yeah? He likes the outdoors?" Danny asked as he watched his son trip and land on his face in the snow, he smiled when he saw Damon push himself up with a glare at the snow as he brushed it off.

"Loves." Lindsay smiled looking back at Danny. Danny reached over and placed his hand on her cheek wiping away and snowflake. He left it there, his thumb stroking her cheek as he gazed into her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and Lindsay smiled at his shyness.

"I have to tell my mother, she has been bitching at me for a grandkid since I mentioned your name." He laughed and dropped his hand from her cheek.

"Yeah? We also need to talk about your mouth. Damon likes to say words that he knows will get a reaction out of people. My brother said sperm once, Damon said it for the rest of the day, almost killed my mother." Lindsay laughed as she remembered the look on her mother's face, then her mother went and smacked her brother square upside the head.

"Sperm?" Danny asked confused. "What's your brother talking about sperm for?"

"Yeah, he calls you the sperm donor." Lindsay said cautiously as she waited for Danny's reaction, but he just rolled his eyes and looked back at Damon.

"What was his first word anyway?" Danny asked ignoring her comment.

"Potato." Lindsay said and laughed when Danny's head whipped around to look at her curiously.

"Like the vegetable?" Danny asked as he watched Damon walk towards them.

"Yup, boy loves potatoes, mashed, baked, fries, chips, hash browns, anything but scalloped." Lindsay smiled as she stroked Damon's rosy cheeks. "Right sweetie, and I wanted to see what he would do if I didn't put any on his plate."

"And he told you to." Danny smiled as he picked Damon up and settled him on his lap.

"Yup, he was mad." Lindsay said brushing the snow off her son. "When are you gonna talk to your mom?"

"I should go now." Danny said kissing the side of Damon's head. He placed his son on Lindsay lap and stood. "You need a ride back?"

"No we're good." She said as she settled Damon, his blue eyes following his father.

"Daddy go?" he asked locking eyes with his father, reaching his arms out towards him.

"Yup." Danny said kneeling in front of the two of them. "I'd take you with me, but that would kill my ma." Lindsay laughed as Damon just stared back him not understanding what he was talking about. "I'll be back." Danny said kissing Damon's nose then Lindsay forehead. "Bye."

"Bye." They said in unison as they watched Danny walk away.

"Ma?" Danny called as he stepped through the door and wiped the snow off his feet and took his jacket and scarf off.

"Daniel?" he heard his mother respond as she popped her head in from the kitchen to look at the door. "Hey, I sure wasn't expecting you. What a great surprise."

"You have no idea." Danny murmured as he headed towards the kitchen. "smells good."

"Thank you." She said as she led them to the kitchen table, where they could sit and talk. "So what's wrong, I can tell you're biting your tongue about something."

"Remember Montana?" Danny asked fiddling with his fingers. "Lindsay."

"Of course." His mother said as if he asked her a stupid question.

"She's back, from Montana, for good," Danny said but then it hit him, what if she wasn't? "I think."

"Daniel, stop beating around the bush and spit it out." His mother told him growing impatient.

"She had my baby, my son, your grandson." He smirked as his mother's jaw literally fell in shock from the news.

"What?" she practically yelled once she regained her composure.

"His name's Damon." Danny said as he watched his father walk into the kitchen.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked as he opened the fridge and looked back at the table.

"Danny has a son." His mother stated and watched her husband for a reaction, but he just shrugged filled his glass up and walked back out of the kitchen. "Ass."

"Don't worry about it Ma." Danny said, not expecting much more from his father. "Anyway he's almost two."

"What does he look like? Do you have a picture?" she asked excitedly as she practically bounced in her chair.

"No, no picture, but he has my eyes and hair, Lindsay's nose, the sweetest little cheeks." Danny smiled as he pinched his own cheeks in demonstration. His mother just laughed at him.

"Danny, why am I just finding out now? Why are you just finding out now?" she asked sobering up from the shock.

"I was a true asshole, Ma. It was after Ruben, she told me she was pregnant, I told her I didn't want him, never would." Danny started but stopped to let his mother soak that information up.

"No you didn't." his mother said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, then something happened at a scene that landed her in the hospital, she told me she lost the baby. Then she moved and now she's back with Damon." Danny finished as he watched his mother.

"Told you she lost it?" his mother repeated.

"Ma, don't be mad at her, it's not her fault." Danny pleaded.

"Oh I'm not mad at her, good for her, you were such a shit after Ruben." His mother stated standing up to go to the stove and stir the sauce. "When do I get to meet my grandson and his mother?"

"Tonight, if that's cool." Danny said as he stood.

"Perfect." She squealed. "You hear that? Danny's bringing the baby and Lindsay over tonight." She yelled towards the direction his father went.

"Whatever." Was the response they got and his mother just shook her head.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way over." Danny said, kissed his mother goodbye then headed back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lindsay had just put Damon down for a nap when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Danny she just opened the door and turned and walked away over to the couch to lay down.

"You didn't even look to see who it was." Danny said moving her feet and sitting down before placing them on his lap.

"I knew it was you." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

"How?" he asked watching her.

"I've developed the power to see through things." She joked opening her eyes as she smirked at him. She sat up and kissed his temple, where the worry lines were starting, before laying back down. "What are you worried about?"

"How do you know I'm worried?" he asked turning to smirk at her and she gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Yeah, Yeah, we're having dinner with my parents tonight."

"Are we now?" she asked rolling her eyes before closing them and yawning.

"Why are you so tired?" Danny asked starting to massage her feet.

"Someone kept me up all night." She joked smiling at him, he stopped massaging her feet and positioned himself above her.

"Yeah?" Danny asked nuzzling her neck.

"Danny, I can't do this." She said as he pulled back and gazed at her kissing her nose

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"Have a kid together and just have sex." Lindsay said toying with his dog tags.

"That's not what this is." Danny said leaning down to kiss her deeply.

Later

"Wait, you were serious about dinner?" Lindsay asked setting Damon on the floor with Danny.

"Of course I was serious." Danny said checking out one of the toy cars on the floor. Damon scrunched his nose at the car Danny tried to give him. "Why? You don't want to go?" he asked struggling to get off the floor.

"No, you can take Damon, if you want." Lindsay said taking a deep breath, knowing he was going to make her go.

"Montana," Danny started boxing her in against the wall. "You're going, my ma will love you, my pop doesn't care, you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Fine, what time?" Lindsay said, tracing the stubble on his chin.

"We should leave in like a minute." Danny said looking at his watch then heading over to pick Damon up. "Ready?"

"Ready? Dan I'm meeting your parents for the first time and I look like sh- bad." Lindsay said as Danny ushered her out of the door. "Danny, wait."

"You look beautiful Montana, trust me." Danny said pressing a kiss to her lips and handing her her purse that he had snagged on the way out along with Damon's jacket. Danny smirked as she roller her eyes and stepped on the elevator.

"Daddy?" Damon asked curious as to where they were going. "Park?"

"No Goob, you're gonna meet my ma, your grandma." Danny said running his finger down his son's cheek, causing him to giggle. "Ticklish?" Danny asked as Damon giggled and he tickled him.

Messer's

"Smells good." Lindsay said walking in the door Damon in her arms and Danny walking in front of her, he just turned back and smirked at her, before taking off his jacket.

"Ma?" Danny called taking Lindsay jacket from her and then taking Damon's off him.

"Ah!" was all Lindsay heard before she felt someone squeezing her and squeezing Damon against her, causing him to whimper. "I'm sorry sweetie." She cooed at the little boy before suffocating him. "I'm Marietta, you must be Montana."

"Lindsay." She said sweetly arranging Damon so she could shake the woman's hand, she just laughed and hugged her again before pulling back and gazing at Damon, who was focused on the fat old dog at his mother's feet.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: much thanks to beta kcaitlin.

Chapter Twelve

"Fwank!" Damon giggled at he pointed down at the dog circling the group.

"No baby, that's not Frank, that's a different doggy." Lindsay told her son as they both looked at the dog.

"He looks just like Danny did when he was a baby." Marietta said as she just gazed at Damon, slightly stroking his back and smiling warmly at Lindsay.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lindsay asked already knowing the answer as she held Damon out to her, she beamed as she took Damon in her arms.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled analyzing every feature on his face. Damon however was not paying a bit of attention to his grandmother, his eyes were focused on the larger man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Pop, this is Lindsay," Danny started as his father stepped out of the shadows and nodded at Lindsay. "And our son Damon."

"Look Antonio, doesn't he look like Danny?" Marietta said turning towards her husband, motioning to Damon who was focused on the older man.

"Danny was chubbier and colic." His father said turning towards Lindsay as she laughed at his comment and holding his hand out. "Antonio Messer."

"Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay said shaking his hand and looking at Danny who was glaring at her. "It's okay Danny, you've lost most of your baby fat." Danny narrowed his eyes at her when she said 'most' and she just laughed when she pinched his love handles and he squirmed.

"Stop making fun of him Tony, but isn't he adorable?" she scolded as Damon reached for his father. Marietta smiled at her son as he took Damon and settled him securely in his arms.

"Adorable," Antonio said mockingly. "When's dinner?"

"Ugh." Marietta sighed and ushered everyone into the kitchen. "Lindsay hun, what would you like to drink?"

"Water please." Lindsay said as she helped Danny put Damon in the high chair. Damon narrowed his eyes at both of his parents as they buckled him in and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop pouting." Lindsay told him as she took the water from Marietta. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she sat down across from Lindsay, next to her husband. "So when is the wedding?" she asked after everyone started to eat. Danny spit out his water and Lindsay almost choked on her spaghetti causing Damon to giggle.

"What wedding?" Antonio asked sipping his drink.

"Danny and Lindsay." She stated simply using her fork to point to the younger couple.

"Ma," Danny started but stopped looking at Lindsay for help.

"There won't be a wedding anytime soon." Lindsay finished for him, giving him a smile as she stroked Damon's hair, he was just babbling at Antonio who was staring at him confused.

"But you're together?" she asked continuing to pry into their lives as she looked between to two, both too shy to answer for the other.

"Yeah." Danny said eating some spaghetti as he looked at his father to see what Damon found so interesting.

"That's sweet." She said as she continued to eat her food and laugh at Damon. "When's his birthday?"

"May 16th." Danny responded as Lindsay laughed at him, his mother had just finished the question and he already answered.

"His eyes practically glow they're so blue." She said as she smiled at Lindsay who was cutting more spaghetti for her son. "Remember when Danny's did that Tony?"

"Yeah, when he'd sit there and scream his huge head off." Was Antonio's reply as he finished his meal and sat back in his chair to finish his drink. Lindsay smiled and stood to put her plate in the sink.

"Sit down dear, Danny'll get your plate." His mother said and Danny looked up confused, he hadn't even finished yet. "Right Daniel?"

"Sit'own Montana, I'll get it." He said looking up at her with a smirk.

"The sink is just right there." Lindsay said placing her plate in the sink then coming back for Damon's. She put the plates in the sink and returned to her seat wiping off Damon's hands and face. He started to fuss in the chair so Lindsay took him out and placed him on her lap, his back leaning against her chest as he studied the room then the dog on the floor caught his attention again.

"Fwank!" Damon shrieked fidgeting in his mother's arms to get down.

"Boy, you better stop screamin'." Antonio warned as Damon looked back at him and narrowed his eyes in defiance. "I'm not kidding you."

"Pop." Danny said stopping him as Lindsay set Damon on the ground to play with the dog.

"Who's Frank anyway?" Marietta asked slapping her husband on the arm.

"My dog back home. Damon got a kick out of him." Lindsay said as she watched Damon follow the dog out of the kitchen into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: much thanks to beta kcatlin.

Chapter Thirteen

"Why don't we follow Damon's lead and talk and eat dessert in the living

room?" Marietta smiled as she took her and her husband's dishes and put them

in the sink before ushering Danny and Lindsay into the living room, where

Damon was playing with dog.

"Fwank." Damon called after the dog as he jumped off the chair when Antonio

entered to room. Damon looked up at the older man as he stood next to the

chair and towered over it. His blue eyes were confused but he smiled up at

the man and reclined in the chair, getting more comfortable.

"Here." Antonio said as he handed Danny his son who he had scooped up and

held at arms length causing the baby to giggle.

"Thanks." Danny said settling Damon in his arms as he sat on the couch

adjacent to the recliner, Lindsay sat closely next to him, his arm draped

over her shoulders, slightly stroking her upper arm.

"Smile." Marietta said and the next thing the three knew, they were blinded

by a bright flash. "Adorable." She said and returned to the kitchen. "How

wants a cannoli?"

"I'll take a couple." Antonio said and watched his wife set them down on the

coffee table with out handing him any, he grunted and reached for some

causing his wife to laugh.

"So Lindsay, are you staying in New York permanently now?" Marietta asked

with a smile as she watched Damon gaze at his father, interested by the

cannoli.

"Yeah, hopefully." Lindsay said shyly as she handed Damon a cannoli.

"Sweetie you don't have to be so shy, I'm not gonna attack you for Danny

being an ass or you telling Danny you lost the baby." Marietta said as she

laughed when Lindsay's eyebrows reached her hairline. "I know there must be

a reason."

"Yeah." Lindsay said idly as she struggled for words to explain why she told

Danny his son was dead. "Um."

"You don't have to explain sweetie." She said softly as she watched Damon

fidget on Danny's lap.

"Yeah, we know Danny's an ass." His father said as he ate another cannoli

and petted the dog that appeared on the other side of the recliner.

"Pop." Danny warned as he let Damon climb onto his father's chair.

"Fwank." Damon said as he sat on his grandfather's leg to gain his balance

as he reached over to pet the dog.

"Boy what are you doin?" Antonio said as he narrowed his eyes at the baby

who was ignoring him.

"Antonio be nice." Marietta warned as she watched her husband stare at the

baby amused.

Lindsay laughed at her son's total disregard for Antonio's personal space.

She looked up at Danny and smiled as he continued to eat a cannoli and watch

his son. Damon's attention was soon focused on the older man whose lap he

was on. Damon scrunched his nose up at the man and reached for his bushy

eyebrows.

"Damon don't." Damon's hand stopped midway as he turned and looked back at

his mother. Seeing that she wasn't kidding he dropped his hand and crawled

back over to Danny's lap and settled his back against his father's chest.

Danny smiled and kissed the top of Damon's head and tickled him.

"He listens well." Marietta said not looking at Lindsay but smiling at her

son who continued to tickle Damon.

"Yeah my father is a no nonsense type of guy." Lindsay said as she tried to

hide a yawn.

"Daddy." Damon squealed as he twitched in Danny's arms trying to escape from

his father's attacks. Danny stopped, letting Damon catch his breathe as he

wrapped his arms around him and snuggled him. He smiled when he felt Damon

yawn against his shoulder and rested his head in the crock of his neck.

"Ma we should get going, he's beat." Danny said as removed his arm from

behind Lindsay and stood up with her.

"Okay, remember if you ever need a babysitter when you two are working, just

call me." Mariette said as she walked them to the door and stopped to give

her son and kiss and kissing Damon's temple, before turning at hugging

Lindsay.

"Okay we will." Danny said as Lindsay helped him put Damon's jacket on.

"Thank you for everything." Lindsay said putting her own jacket on.

"Anytime sweetie." Mariette said as he watched the trio walk out to their

car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"So." Danny said as he pulled into the parking lot in Lindsay's building.

"So what?" Lindsay asked looking in the backseat to see Damon sound asleep.

"I dunno." Danny said as he found a spot, parked, and turned the car off.

"Why are you being so shy?" Lindsay asked trying not to laugh at him.

"I'm not being shy." Danny said defensively looking in the rear view mirror at Damon. "What did you think, about tonight?"

"Lets talk upstairs, where it's warm." Lindsay laughed as she got out of the car, as did Danny.

"Yeah." Danny agreed as he opened the driver's side back door. He undid Damon's seatbelt and did his best not to jostle him as he rested him against his chest. "He's heavy." Danny laughed as he gently shifted Damon as they entered the elevator.

"Want me to hold him?" Lindsay teased with a smile as they exited the elevator and headed towards her apartment. Opening the door Lindsay dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and Danny headed towards Damon's room.

"Daddy?" Damon groaned as Danny laid him on the changing table.

"Shhh go back to sleep." Danny whispered as he turned to see Lindsay enter the room. "Pajamas?"

"I got it." Lindsay said as she headed towards the dresser and handed them to Danny and watched him change the sleeping toddler. "It's not always this easy, just to warn you." Danny just turned and smirked at her as he left the dirty clothes on the table and picked Damon up and brought him to the crib. Lindsay came up next to him and kissed Damon's forehead, then Danny kissed his nose and laid him in the crib.

"I like this." Danny said as they both exited Damon's room and stood in the hallway.

"What?" Lindsay asked as she yawned.

"This domestic stuff." Danny answered with a smile.

"You just wait," Lindsay, laughed as she went back into the living room and kitchen and shut all the lights off and locked the door.

"For what?" Danny asked curiously as he watched her lock up.

"A bad day, or temper-tantrum." Lindsay answered as she walked back to him and led him into her bedroom.

"I thought we were gonna talk." Danny said as Lindsay went into her bathroom to change.

"Tomorrow, I'm tired and I have work in the morning." Lindsay said as she reappeared in only his shirt.

"What are you gonna do with Damon?" Danny asked stripping down to his boxers.

"Day-care." Lindsay answered as she pulled the covers down and laid down.

"I can take him, I don't have to go in tomorrow." Danny offered as he shut the lights off and climbed in bed behind her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"You sure?" Lindsay asked

"Positive." Danny said kissing her neck as she rested her hand above his, which were settled on her stomach.

"Okay." Lindsay whispered yawning again.

Later in the night both Danny and Lindsay were wakened by Damon crying from his bedroom. Lindsay groaned and untangled herself from Danny and headed across the hallway to her son's room.

"Hey baby." Lindsay whispered as she scooped him out of his crib and rocked him back and forth. She softly whispered in his ear, trying to soothe him back to sleep. "You wanna sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" she asked stroking Damon's back as she felt him nod yes against her shoulder. "Okay." Lindsay said as she brought the toddler back into her room.

"Montana?" Danny questioned as he stirred again when she entered the bed.

"Looks like we're gonna have a visitor for the night." Lindsay whispered as she placed Damon in-between her and Danny.

"Hm." Was all Danny said as he turned on his side so he was facing Damon and Lindsay. "Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she lay on her back, her head towards Danny.

"We should really talk." Danny said softly as he ran his finger down Damon's cheek.

"Tomorrow." Lindsay whispered as she fell back asleep.

"Son of a Bitch." Danny whimpered waking Lindsay from her sleep.

"What? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked as she turned on her lamp on her nightstand and looked over at Danny who was grabbing his crotch, his eyes closed tight. Damon was lying on his side asleep, facing Danny.

"He kicked me in my balls." Danny groaned moving onto his back. "In his sleep."

"Yeah, he moves a lot in his sleep." Lindsay laughed as she turned the lamp off.

"It's not funny, you have no idea how much this hurts." Danny groaned again.

"Try giving birth."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen(Very M, for real)

"Danny wake up." Lindsay said as she shook him.

"Why?" Danny grumbled as he opened an eye lid to look at her.

"You have to watch Damon." Lindsay told him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He's asleep." Danny said as he wrapped an arm around her forcing her to lay down on the bed, he smirked and climbed over top of her partially and kissed her.

"Hm." She said as she pushed him away. "I have work."

"No you don't." he mumbled and kissed her again, running his hand up her freshly ironed shirt.

"Danny, for real. I have to go, you said you wanted to watch the baby." She moaned pulling his hand for under her shirt.

"Montana, for real. I'm horny and I want to watch the baby, but he's fine right now." He whispered against her lips as he moved to lay completely on top of her, grinding his morning wood against her, causing her moan.

"Danny." She whimpered, giving a lame attempt to push him off her. "I have work."

"You do?" he questioned as he undid her pants and pulled them down her legs.

"I do." She confirmed as she brought his face back down to hers as he removed her panties. She whimpered when he started to massage her clit.

"You're already a little wet." He mumbled against her lips, as he inserted and finger inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise and arch her back.

"Is that a problem?" she questioned as she ran her fingers though his hair as he sucked on her neck. "No marks."

"No marks." He confirmed with a smirk.

"Danny, I have to go to work." She mumbled as he withdrew his fingers and removed his boxers. "Make this quick."

"Jeez Montana." He laughed. "Want me to use a condom?"

"Yeah, I'm taking another shower this morning." She laughed and reached over into her nightstand and ripped the foil with her teeth. "I got it." She said as she pushed his hand away and sat up, kissing him tip gently and sucking the pre-cum off, she slowly un-rolled the condom down his shaft, intentionally torturing him.

"Jesus," he groaned as she laid back down and he laid on top of her, thrusting in completely, then giving her time to adjust to him. "I prefer this use of my morning wood to what I used to do."

"And what was that?" she questioned as she started to thrust in and out of her, causing her to whimper.

"Jerking off to memories of you and I together." He groaned as he picked up his pace. "Like the time you sucked me off on the way to that crime scene in Amityville."

"Halloween treat." Lindsay mumbled before he attacked her lips. He moved his hand between them and toyed with her clit, knowing she would come soon. "Danny." She moaned as she came, running her nails down his back as she did so.

"Mommy." They heard Damon cry from his bedroom, causing them both to groan as Danny continued to thrust, trying to get hit nut.

"Danny I have to get him." She smirked as she pushed on his chest. "And I have to go to work."

"Are you serious?" Danny questioned as he stilled inside her.

"Mommy." They heard another cry, and Danny pulled out of Lindsay and flopped down on his back.

"Sorry baby, don't be mad." She said kissing his lips before she got up to get dressed.

"I'm not mad." He said honestly as he watched her, reaching down he took the condom off and put it on the nightstand, then took hold of himself and continued to watch her.

"I'll make it up to you." She smiled and as she watched him pleasure himself before leaving to get Damon and closing the door.

Danny groaned and continued to pump himself as he let his mind wander to the ride to the crime scene in Amityville.

"_Great Halloween for us." Danny mumbled as they hoped into the SUV. _

"_It's not that bad." Lindsay smiled as she leaned over and nuzzled his ear, her hand traveling down to belt. _

"_Oh yeah?" Danny questioned as she undid his belt and button on his jeans, then slid the zipper down. "What are you doing Montana?" _

"_Nothing." She purred in his ear and she took his soft cock out of his boxer and began to stroke him._

"_Montana." He moaned as he tried to focus on the road. _

"_Yeah baby?" she asked innocently as she circled her finger around his tip underneath his foreskin. "You don't like it?" _

"_I fuckin' love it." He moaned as she kissed his cheek and bent further down, taking him in his mouth. "Jesus." _

"_Focus on the road, Dan." She said as she took his hardening erection into her mouth again. _

"_I'm trying." He mumble as she continue to pump and suck him. _

"_You better hurry up, baby, we're getting close." She told him as she blew on his wet tip, causing him to groan. _

"_So am I." Danny whimpered as she took him back into her mouth, this time humming. "Jesus fuck." Danny groaned, she continued to hum and suck harder and she reached down to massage his balls. "I'm coming." He grunted as she clamped her mouth down around his tip, taking in everything he had to offer. _

"_See Halloween won't be that bad." She smiled kissing as she tucked him back into his boxers. _

"_No, I guess you're right." He said as they pulled up to the crime scene and she buttoned and zipped his jeans. "Thanks baby." He said as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips as he did his belt. "I promise to re pay you." _

"_It's not like that Dan, just because I do something, doesn't mean you have to do it in return." She mumbled against his lips. "Plus I like it, I like seeing you come undone in my power." _

"_You have no idea the power you hold over me." He smiled and kissed her one more time before they both go out of the car._

Danny grunted as he came all over his chest. She was always full of surprises. He smiled and jumped in the shower to clean off real quick before heading out into the living room.

"Hey." Lindsay smiled as she noted his wet hair. "Better?"

"Much." Danny smiled and took the toddler from her arms. "Have a good day." He smiled as she walked out the door. Danny turned and looked at his son, who was gazing up at him. "You and I need to talk, I love you to death, but your timing sucks."

"Daddy." The little boy giggled and gave Danny a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Danny couldn't help but smile and returned the kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?" he questioned.


End file.
